Episode 171
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 172|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:24:05 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guest: Kyle from Shoddycast Intro: Vault 101 Fallout Tunnel Snakes in 2010 time traveled and became Random Assault. Butch - Alex Wally - Matt Paul - Mitch. Freddy became Kate due to wormhole genetic defects. Became known as the Tunnel Snakes rule. ---- Content Covered *Alex still mad at steam *Questions *Mod most proud of? *Sexually charged mod? *What's happening outside US in Fallout lore? *What are the canon endings to any fallout? *Are Tunnel Snakes eternal? *Why is Deathclaw so damn strong compared to Super Mutant? *Where did Deathclaws come from or evolve? *Why can't you kill children? Kyle - They left that to the modders. *Hail Caesar! *Why so much progress in Vegas, but in Washington DC it looks like they were bombed yesterday? *Why so much porn from Fallout and so good? *What is your favorite vault? Notable Facts *Matt wrong. it was bob Hoskins not Anthony Hopkins in the Mario movie. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *I have a fever dream fuck you. *Golden Zombie King, King Midas. *As a community guy this is the shit I deal with. **Matt - Me being a big racist. **Alex - Yes. The stupid racist jokes 2 weeks of post production. *Matt is happy to be mad at things even if it is not justified. *Why are you here Kyle? **Kyle - I don't know. *Hey it's called art! **Matt - Fuck Andy Warhol. *Tails is a Hedgehog. **Matt - Dr. Robotnik is multiple hedgehogs crammed in a human body. **Kyle - My childhood is forever changed. *Can I complain? **Matt - About what? **Alex - I wasn't here I was in a different state. **Matt - New York? **Alex - No LSD, I was traveling through space. *Nintendo World in New York is underwhelming. *Mitch you ruined the joke. *The ghoul bartender sounds like all ghouls in Fallout 3. *I'm going to get a Rosalina. **Matt - Are you insane? *I couldn't log on steam. **Matt - That's bad. **Alex - So I locked it. **Matt - That's good. **Alex - It's already locked. **Matt - That's bad. **Alex - So I contact Steam. **Matt - That's good. **Alex - Now I have to do it in the structure. **Matt - That's bad... That's good? Can I go home now. *I got hacked by some Russian account. *If you get a friend request from 17 Hitlers, that's also me. *Did you hear Obama getting the Witcher 2? **Kyle - If he can get on all those stupid ass talk shows he can play the Witcher **Alex - Play the Witcher while on a Talk show. **Mitch - He drones strikes and alt tab to a visual novel. **Alex - He got the Witcher 1, 2, Witcher Commerative coins, and the Witcher Bust. *You have to play the game before midnight before you turn into the Witcher. *I heard if a gift to a president is over $350 it is not the president's gift but America's gift. **Kyle The Witcher is a monument. *Can we legally go to the White House and play the Witcher? **Matt - Obama has a sweet gaming room. **Mitch - I can't wait, Obama has a Twitch channel, plays Portal and can't get past the 3rd room. **Alex - President Twitch plays Protal 2 **Mitch - And someone SWATs his house. **Kyle - That would be a hard thing to do. *(Fred Durst poster) Cut out his eyes and replace it with mirrors. **Matt - What the fuck? **Alex - Fred Durst Sex Chamber. *If you don't play Fallout 3, you're stupid. *I played Fallout 3, what the fuck is the flying Deathclaw. I had to restart because you're not suppose to kill everyone. *I heard Fallout 4 could be in Boston (Confirmed now, but not at time of recording) *Mad Max trailer makes it look like it's one long scene. **Kyle - It's 3 scenes. **Matt - I wish RAGE was good. *All Turd Beast sucks. **Mitch - I went back in time to play it and it sucks. *(Tommy Tallarico) I want him in my areas. *You're doing it wrong if you're getting your facts right. *Is it cool to be a Tunnel Snake? **Mitch - Is it cool to be like Sonic? **Alex - Is it cool to be Jewish? **Matt - No. **Alex - Can a dog be blank? **Matt - GAY! **Mitch - Can a dog be a replacement for a stillborn brother? **Matt - I had a stillborn brother. **Alex - If I sucked my own dick teacher. **Matt - My dick is my senpai. What if I smoked quandary? *Is there a law against? **Matt - Fucking your sister? Having sexual fantasies of your stillborn brother who is a dog. **Mitch - Is there a law against being a virgin over 30? **Alex - Is there a law against bullying? **Matt - No and there shouldn't be. **Alex - Is there a law against hate speech? **Matt - There should never be. **Alex - Is there a law against abortion? **Matt - Not yet. *Take care. **Kyle - FUCK OFF. Matt *You freaking anime. **Mitch - I am anime. *Kyle you become nonexistent by appearing on this show. *Do you miss the grunt work? **Kyle - Not at all. *My girlfriend made me do that. (Shorts and suspenders) *His name is Kyle dipshit. *I threw up my shoes. **Alex - And pulled them out of my ass. **Mitch - Can you do the lore on Kate sick shit? I fucked my dog and tied it to the ceiling fan. **Kyle - I'm trying to understand the scissors and lemon thing. **Alex - No one can. It's gotten worse overtime, and gotten better overtime, which is worse. You're lucky she isn't here. **Matt - Unless you want to run screaming from us, we understand. **Kyle - I'll stay. I have nothing better to do. **Alex - It gets worse. **Matt - We hope we get 1 fan from you. **Alex - Please be Three Dog. Three Dog! Three Dog! *If we get more than 500 subscribers on youtube, I'm shutting down the podcast. *Did you use the internet? We don't use that here. We make wild accusations and back them up with nothing. *What's the most attractive race in Elder Scrolls? **Alex - That's a good question. **Matt - Skeletons a race? *Nintendo World had no Amiibos? *Bob Hoskins died in the making of Mario and that chimp was Donkey Kong. *I'm 30. *Hitler doesn't use steam anymore. *I want to talk about Kyle, but it's Alex complains. *Is this a new trend in gaming? Beards? *I imagine Fred Durst drumming in the background. **Mitch - At the arcade 500 tickets gets me Fred Durst. 2.5 feet tall it's huge! **Kyle - What the hell are you talking about? **Alex - Kyle have you ever have fun? Ever had a fun time with friends? COO may not have fun. **Matt (Kyle) Everything happened to you when you were 12. *This might be catfood. (Wasn't) As a child I would run up a skee ball ramp and slam dunk the 100's. **Mitch (interrupts Alex) The Last Air Buddies movie has no sports. It's bullshit. **Alex - So the GM of Chucky Cheese comes out. **Matt (interrupts Alex) I love Kanye West. He is a big jerk. I love him. Kanye is making a game about his dead mother. **Alex - Did he kill her to make the game? **Mitch - Can you jump over the dead mother on a badass ramp? **Alex - I hate you. That's a joke unplanned but planned. You're cutting me off talking about Kanye and saying I'mma let you finish. **Matt - I didn't mean... **Alex - I know and that's why I hate you more for not planning that you shitlord. **Mitch set yourself on fire right now. Anyway the GM is like "HEY HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? My first response was "I'm getting points!" **Matt - I'm winning dad. **Alex Manager is like no no, you don't want to do that. This is how you cheat. He takes me over to the robot. Say you're an 8 year old girl and hit it hard and it will shoot out tickets. *She's a robot. **Mitch - That sounds gay. *Camp Littlelight I was ready to kill for that hat. *I haven't seen Fallout porn. You mean rule 34? Wow, some of this is pretty good. **Alex - Someone used a SMG to shoot porn. **Matt - Porn gun New Vegas. *Montana? That's the state that sniffs Idaho's hair. *It's the children who are wrong. *Thank God we're not British. **Mitch - Those awkward fucks. *This guy is good looking and doesn't look like a human snake. *What's the I can touch my dick from all the way outside? Mitch *Kate is so far up in her ass she thinks Patreon is the devil. **Alex - She is the reason we don't have a Patreon. *This is what feminism looks like with a picture of a baby crying over your bare dick. **Matt - What happened was I was being myself. *Am I the last hipster? **Matt - You might be. *I haven't played Earthbound because I'm a piece of shit. *I just want a Sonic the Hedgehog lore documentary. **Alex -NO! **Matt - NO FUCKING SONIC! **Kyle - Knuckles. How does he fly? **Matt - He's a Chucklefuck. *Buying a AAA game day 1, you don't do on PC. **Matt You big Willy. **Alex - What does that even mean? **Matt - I only buy games for a penny. **Alex - I bought 500 games. **Kyle - Go America I guess. *You got hacked because your password is ilovescorpion69. **Alex - Edit that out! *Kori did not know of muscle march. **Matt - The best game you don't want to play. **Mitch - Do a lore on Muscle March. **Alex - We're steamrolling our guests too hard. *My girlfriend said I was retarded. **Alex - I agree with her. **Matt - I agree. *Sonic and Knuckles is huge fun. *Deathclaws do they fly? **Kyle - They don't. **Matt - They're failed clones of Knuckles. Kyle *I make History Channel quality lore videos on videogames. *You'll definitely find faults. **Alex - No we won't. Impossible. They are flawless in every way because it's an actual story being told about real history. *I know you guys hate Patreon. **Matt - How do you know? (Actual surprise emotion) **Kyle - I went on your page and you said Patreon is ruining the world or something. **Matt - I just want to see how long Patreon can self-sustain itself and I'm jealous. *Why in the Sonic universe they all wear gloves? **Matt - They have penis fingers, no that's Mickey Mouse nevermind. **Mitch Knuckles is black. That's why he can fly. You seen the movie Hannibal I mean Hancock. **Matt - So you can trace everything back to racism. **Kyle - It's a great pastime. **Alex - Apple pie and racism. *The Tunnel Snakes die out. **Alex - But they rule! **Mitch - Can we agree Tunnel Snakes rule reached cake is a lie status? **Kyle - No **Alex - Fuck you. **Matt - Fuck you. Funnel Cakes rule! *Fallout 4 would be better if Obsidian was doing it. *I googled what up bitch. *I didn't google where did you come up with the name Google Feud. **Alex - I didn't think we would have a guest as sarcastic as we are. *So much work. **Alex - That's literally your job. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 172|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest